storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosie and the Puppies
Rosie and the Puppies is the thirteenth episode of the sixth season. Plot Rosie was at the Goods station at Crosby. The porters were loading her livestock vans with cages of puppies. A man came up to her. “How do you like the job of delivering my puppies?” “I enjoy it Sir! But, I was wondering, where do they come from?” “Oh, they come from a special place,” said the man kindly, walking quickly away. Rosie was a bit concerned about this. “I hope it isn’t from a dangerous place,” she hoped as she set off to deliver the puppies around the island. Dowager Hatt was waiting on the platform at Kirk Roman station with her dog, Gremlin. “That leash doesn’t seem to work,” observed a porter. “It should. I got it from the pet shop yesterday.” Then it happened. Gremlin yanked on the leash. Dowager Hatt pulled hard, and the leash broke. Gremlin ran off into the distance. “GREMLIN!” she shouted as she ran after him. The porter took her luggage inside the station to keep it safe while she was gone. Gremlin had ran along the road. There was a van parked on the side of the road. “Got another one,” said a man, catching Gremlin by the collar. The man stuffed him into a cage, and the van drove away. Dowager Hatt arrived to see the van roaring into the distance, making it look as though they hadn’t seen Gremlin. Terence and his driver were plowing a field at McColl farm. A road ran alongside the field. A car pulled up. Terence and his driver slowed down to see who it was, but all they saw was someone throw something out the side of the window and speed away. Terence’s driver stopped Terence and went to see what the object was. Terence’s driver found a mother dog, who looked injured. “We better take this back to the farm at once,” he thought. He carefully picked up the dog and brought it back to Terence. Seconds later they were speeding towards the farm. When they arrived Rosie was there. She had come to pick up meat and eggs. Farmer McColl was also there too. “What are you doing back here?” asked Farmer McColl. “We saw someone throw this mother dog to the side of the road next to the field,” said Terence’s driver. “Must have come from a puppy mill,” suggested Terence. “What’s a puppy mill?” “Puppy mills are terrible places Rosie,” explained Terence. “Mother dogs give birth to puppies all day, and they aren’t allowed out to exercise. When the mother isn’t producing puppies, they get beaten up, like this one, and thrown in places unfit for dogs, like the road by the field.” Rosie felt sorry and terrible. “Maybe the Fat Controller has sent me to work at a puppy mill,” she said, shocked at her realization. She told them about her exchange with the man on the platform that morning. “He must be the owner then,” assumed Farmer McColl. “But in any case, I’m going to see him at once! Ms. Jones, you’re in charge! I’ll also take the mother to the dog shelter in Knapford.” Terence’s driver gently gave him the mother dog and McColl hurried off to his pick-up truck. “Have you reported this to the Search and Rescue center?” asked the Fat Controller. “Yes, they sent Harold off to search the island. He returned three hours later, with no luck! You must help me Bertram!” There was a knock on the Fat Controller’s door. “Come in.” “Excuse me Sir, but Farmer McColl is here to see you about something important.” “Mother, please go home. We’ll speak about this later.” “Bertram!” “Go!” Dowager Hatt sulked out of the office. “Please bring him in,” ordered the Fat Controller in a polite tone. Farmer McColl soon came in with the mother dog. He’d decided to bring it to the dog shelter after showing the Fat Controller. He hoped to use the mother dog as proof that a puppy mill was at work. The Fat Controller was shocked by the news. “I’ll go to Crosby immediately! You may leave now for the shelter.” Farmer McColl left, with the Fat Controller following close behind, moments later. At the Goods station at Crosby, he asked the stationmaster about it. The stationmaster wrote down the directions. The Fat Controller rushed out of the station, back into his car, and drove east. He came to a factory, which made him shudder at the thoughts he had about what was going on inside. He rushed into the main doors with his hands clenched in fists. “Stop Sir!” A worker came up alongside him with a dog on a leash. “I believe this dog belongs to your mother, Dowager Hatt?” The Fat Controller looked at the dog, and recognized it at once. “I’ll be back,” said the Fat Controller, taking the leash from the worker and walking Gremlin out of the factory. An hour later he returned with authorities of the town of Crosby. They went in. Everyone stared at them with horror. “We want to see Mr. Himper,” said the chief police officer. “One moment,” said the secretary, dialing her boss’ number. “Sir, some authorities are here to see you, along with a worker.” She hung up. “You may go into his office, second door on the left.” They moved swiftly forward and burst into the office. “Good afternoon, what can I do for you?” asked Mr. Himper. “You’ve done wrong doings Mr. Himper,” accused the chief. “We have evidence that you stole Dowager Hatt’s dog. This worker, Mr. Slums, has told us about your plans regarding the dog. You are under arrest, and you’ll be forced by Crosby law to shut down your puppy mill!” Mr. Himper put his hands up in the air. As the police arrested him, his rights were read aloud. That evening Rosie was helping take all the dogs at the closed mill to dog shelters all over the island. She smiled with delight. “But what will become of the factory?” she asked. “It’ll be turned into a car factory,” said the Fat Controller, “with added space of course.” Rosie puffed away with a wider grin. “Justice at last!” Characters * * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Farmer McColl * Mr. Himper * Mr. Slums * Farmer Finney * Harold Locations * Crosby * Kirk Ronan * McColl Farm * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Knapford Dog Shelter Trivia * In this episode, it is revealed that there is a dog shelter located at Knapford. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Episodes about Rosie Category:Completed Episodes